Fascinating Chairs
by too enigmatic 2 b urs
Summary: Oneshot. [Post PP] The trio is bored, so what are they going to do? When Tucker suggested an idea, a little kid's game..What do you think will happen? Especially when Danny and Sam were involved in it. DXS


**Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom. Can someone please tell me if Danny phantom season 4 is true? I saw it last week from I clicked the link and then it was blank.**

** (Line Break)**

Our favorite trio is in Danny's room spending their free time together. Since it's their first time to spend this day without interruptions. Interruptions mean that there were no fang girls or fang boys chasing Danny or Sam, Tucker hasn't that much of office work also.

"I'm bored." Danny said.

"Well, I'm not." Tucker said sarcastically. "Glad you two got bored after 12 minutes of smooching."

"You want me to kiss you too?" Danny mocked.

"Eww! That's just GROSS!" He replied.

Danny and Sam laughed while Tucker keeps making faces. When they have ended the smooch topic, once again, silence engulfs the room. "I'm bored." Danny said.

"And we're not…" Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey! Let's play trip to Jerusalem!" Tucker suggest happily. The couple gave him weird looks.

"What? You don't know that game?" He observed their faces and sighed. "It's a kid's game, the one that have the chairs. The kids will dance around these chairs while the music plays and when the music stop, the kids will race to sit on the chairs. But there is always one child who will not be able to sit. You see, when there are 4 kids there would only be 3 chairs." He explained.

"And you want us to play this little children's game?" Sam asked while aware of Danny's strong arms finding their way to her waist.

"Yeah," He sees their expressions. "Come on guys, besides we can't hang out at Nasty Burger's the fang mob will attack us again, I mean you."

"Okay, let's play it." Danny suddenly said.

"Fine" She sighed.

"Great!" Tucker squeaked. "Uh…I mean, first we need 2 chairs and some music….or you guys want to sing?"

"Not in the mood for singing." Sam said.

"Me too." Danny agreed.

"Okayy…guess we're gonna use the music." Tucker said.

**-Few minutes later…-**

All is settled. The 2 chairs are arranged and Tucker's PDA is ready.

"Why did you involved my **precious baby**?!" he asked over dramatically.

"For the last time Tucker, we couldn't find any _normal_ radio and I forgot to bring my mp3." Sam replied annoyed.

When we say _normal _radio, of course we meant those usual music players in our homes not music players with ghost sensing programs installed to them. I am telling you this because when you're inside the Fenton household you will find the said unusual music player.

Tucker sadly sighed. "Let's start." Danny said.

The music plays and the three of them start to circle around the 2 chairs…

"Guys, players need to dance not just walk around the chairs." Tucker reminds them.

They both nodded. As the music continue to play, Danny and Tucker started to move their bodies while Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh Sam-" Danny tried to say something.

"Sorry, don't want to dance." She replied.

Danny opens his mouth and then closed it again

All of a sudden, the music stops and the three of them rushed to the seats. Sam got the first seat, while Danny and Tucker race to the other. Tucker almost got it when Danny pushed him off. He stumbled and landed on the floor.

"Cheater!" He said playfully.

"Nah, just my luck."

"Yeah, your luck pushed me off the chair, very amusing." He said sardonically.

Silence.

Then they all started laughing.

**After the mad laughing fit...**

"So ready guys?" Tucker asked holding his PDA.

"Yep, I'm not gonna be kind to you Danny." Sam warned. They're continuing the game and they've taken out the other chair. So there's only one chair left for Danny and Sam to compete.

"Okay,go!" He replied.

Tucker played the music and they've started circling around the chair. Danny starts chasing Sam. Sam on the other hand, runs faster. In the middle of their little chase Tucker stopped the music. Both of them raced to the chair. Sam run faster, she's a few feet far from Danny…only few spaces and she'll win. She's going to win! Girls are faster than boys. She's going to…going to…NO!

She touched the chair with her hand. Then Danny's arm caught her small waist and spun her around. Making her to turn back and giving Danny his chance to sit down.

She found herself falling slowly and she yelled. "CHEATER!" Without a second thought she regained her balance and tried to push Danny off the chair. Being a hero he is, it is hard for Sam to push him and it resulted in both of them falling to the floor.

_Thud_

They've found themselves on the floor. Danny is lying with his back flat and Sam lying with her stomach on top of him. They've ended in staring at each other's eyes. Suddenly, Sam felt something moving on her waist. It is Danny arms. He slowly moved her closer to him and their soft lips met. Sam's arms found their way to his neck and wrap itself around it. The kiss became more passionate as every second passed…

"I'm the winner! Wahoo!" Tucker screamed joyfully while sitting on the chair with his arms raised up high.

The couple parted and breathes again. "You can have the chair Tucker." Danny said.

"Thanks, hahaha you guys are losers you got distracted by each other."

"Lucky for me I still don't have a girl."

"Whoa wait, what did you do to our best friend Tucker?" Sam asked.

"He's here, cause he's me, don't worry Sam,"

"And I heard you're thankful without a girlfriend? Is there another disasteroid coming towards the earth?"

"Very funny Sam, but no, it's not the end of the world or something…" He reassured. "I gotta go, I disturbed something, right? Bye!" He said running out of Danny's room

The cute couple exchanged weird looks. They heard Tucker stopped. "Guys, maybe you wanna check out my website later and search for the video: Danny and Sam smooches."

"Bye!" He said then ran out of the house.

"Tucker!!!" Came out the reply.

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
